Yu-gi-oh! Musou
by Exiakaiser
Summary: Set in the distant future, Psychics and Spirit Duelists are more commonplace. Right Morimiko is the user of the Armored Rider Deck, and has just started at Yggdrasil Academy, a normal Academy where dueling is commonplace. How will he survive not only the school year, but the Yearly Sengoku?
1. Chapter 1

Exiakaiser: Hello folks, this is the one and only Exiakaiser with a brand new series in the _Yu-Gi-oh _Universe. Welcome to the world of _Yu-gi-oh Musou_!

Let me just set up the story for y'all. It is the year 3027 AD, several hundred years after the events of _Yu-gi-oh Arc-V_. These days, newtype-level humans have become more commonplace. This means more psychic duelists, Spirit duelists, and the like exist all over the place. At this time, Dueling is still commonplace, and there are still places where dueling is part of the Curriculum. However, this story takes place in Zideros City, a high-tech city of the future. However, Dueling has just got a brand new upgrade. There are the usual systems from older series: Normal, Turbo, and Action Dueling, the latter of which I just heard about from Card Golem. However, for this series, there is also Deck-Master Dueling, which will be explained in this chapter, and Labyrinth Dueling, which was briefly introduced in the first series.

Now, this series is in no way the same as my other series, because this is more of a high school drama, mixed with half of the insanity of _Kill la Kill_, created by the same person who was the head writer of _Kamen Rider Fourze_. The School that this takes place in, Yggdrasil Academy, is a rip from _Gaim _and Norse Mythology.

Also, in this world, there are 6 major Academies: Yggdrasil, where the story takes place, Akuma High, Neverwinter Academy (D&D fans, no getting mad), Tartarus Academy, Kamisawa academy, and Kiwami Academy. And in this world, in order to keep relations stable between the schools, once a year there is a massive, inter-school War, called the School Sengoku War, and so far, Kiwami Academy has always won the prize, 6 cases carrying 6 gems. I will explain the rules for the Sengoku a little later.

Also, there is a second name for the first season of this series: Death of the Star Knights. However, for the first time since their creation, the Star Knights are not the main focus this time. In fact, they are only a minor plot point for over half of the first half of the series. Also, the Star Knight User is no longer the main character for the majority of the series. Sure, there will be chapters that focus solely on him, but even them, it is mostly gonna be very sparse.

Before I forget, I should introduce the rules of one of the Dueling types in this series, Deck-Master Dueling. Before I get into that, I should explain: Deck-Master is usually a one-on-one duel where duelists choose one monster in their deck to be their permanent Deck Master. The rules are the same in normal duels, with only a few added rules.

Deck-Master dueling additional rules:

Deck Masters have three effects:

Effect 1: Doppelganger Effect: Usually the rule states that you have to have a monster with the same name as the deck master to activate.

Effect 2: Summoned effect: When a Deck Master is summoned, you gain a special boost or effect for monsters of the same type.

Effect 3: Battle effect: Normal monster effect.

Deck masters can be special summoned by tributing monsters on your side of the field. This is treated as a normal summon.

3) Deck Masters, when destroyed return to the Deck Master Zone.

Now, it is time for the introduction of this series' main hero. However, the profile for the characters are gonna be a tad different from _Metal Hero GX_. In this series, there are no dorms, and there are 5 additional stats, the Duelist Grading System. Each character will have a grade of S to F in the 5 Dueling styles.

Name: Right Morimiko

Alias(s): Rider Fan, Tough Kid, etc.

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Physical Appearance: 5'11", and he is brown hair, a little messy. He wears the Yggdrasil Academy uniform half the time, Red on black. The rest of the time, he looks like a decent kid, dressing in casual clothes that look like they came from Team Gaim.

Personality: Indecisive, shy, but in a duel, he is courageous, and is able to give it his all.

History: Right and his Sister, Amane, both moved to Zideros City approximately 10 years ago, after a strange disaster forced them to leave their homes and start anew. Right and Amane lost their parents in an accident, and were forced to work hard to survive. Right is a big fan of the old Kamen Rider Cards, and has his own deck. However, his indecisiveness means he has yet to pick a Deck-Master.

Deck: Armored Riders

Deck-Master: Undecided

Dueling Grades: Normal: A-

Deck-Master: A+

Turbo: 0 Rank (Unlicensed)

Action: B-

Labyrinth: Untested

Quirks: He hates fancy dress suits, and sees himself as not a leader, but a follower.

He has duel spirits in his deck: The entire set of Armored Riders.

And now for his friend and rival, and my personal contribution to the series.

Name: Kuroza Kamigawa

Alias(s): King of Destruction, Master of Monster Hunter, Best Writer Ever (Fangirls), Mr. Solo (Last Year's Sengoku War), the Cursed One.

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Physical Appearance: Wears the school uniform half the time, but when he doesn't, he wears his usual gear: Leather jacket with a few holes in it, leather fingerless gloves, denim jeans, white shirt and a leather Outback hat.

Personality: Calm and cool, but when angered, he doesn't give up. He is reliable, especially to Amane, who he likes a lot (But, he has yet to confess his feelings for her.) He is shy around women, and not very confident.

History: Kuroza has a strange history of dueling. His family line is shrouded in mystery, and his father is missing, while his mother is dead. Kuroza was taking in by "Big Pops" Kamigawa, and he was trained in both Dueling, and Duel Runner Maintenance. Then, 10 years ago, he witnessed the cataclysm that was labeled "The Day the Stars fell from the sky." He never speaks about it, but he is also cursed with a strange fate (Will go into detail later). Then, about 3 years ago, he entered Yggdrasil Academy, and participated in his first Sengoku War, a yearly event where the 6 top schools compete to see who wins the grand prize. Kiwami still won, but Kuroza earned the title of King of Destruction for the amount of enemies he took down: A stunning 100 enemies before he was defeated. Since then, he has been the Guardian of the School, hard to defeat during the Sengoku.

Initial Deck: Monster Hunter Creatures

Deck-Master: Zinogre

Dueling Grades: Normal: A-

Deck-Master: A

Turbo: S

Action: B-

Labyrinth: Untested

Quirk: Kuroza has a strange regenerative ability that allows him to heal very quickly. Noone except the resident scientist has been able to figure out the extent of the ability. He also has actual fangs that appear if his body is critically injured. Also, Kuroza has a photographic memory, and is good at recalling rules and regulations. Has a crush on Amane.

Duel Runner: Will explain later.

Amane will be explained in the next chapter. However, it is now time for the disclaimer. I do not actually own everything you see here. Kamen Rider is Copyright Toei Production and Shotaro Ishinomori, and Yu-gi-oh is owned by others. Monster Hunter is copyright Capcom, Godzilla Toho, and the like. Now, let's sit back and enjoy the fruity goodness.

_-Excerpt from History Book (circa 4021 AD)-_

_And so it came to pass, that the cosmic parasites known as the Star Knights were sealed away in the year 3017 AD. From that time onward, mankind forged its won path, no longer relying on the power of the celestials to guide them on the right course. Then, in the year 3027 AD, the Star Knights were finally destroyed, and mankind took its first steps into a larger world. Then, that same year, the Dark Beast Fenrir appeared, only to be slain by the carrier of the Light. Fenrir's blood cleansed all celestial influence from the earth, and mankind kept stepping forward, as they marched into a new age, where man was the one's who saved themselves._

_-Sagara-_

This chapter in future history is but one possibility for the future. But, did it really happen?

Yu-gi-oh Musou

Chapter 1:

Enter the Armored Rider Duelist!

The year is 3027 AD; the place is Zideros City. It is the start of a new school year at Yggdrasil Academy. The sun was up and it about 8:30 AM, time to go to school.

In a house in the middle of the downtown residential area, a young man was asleep. His alarm was going off, and he opened his eyes. He looked at the clock and said, "Oh, Crap! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" And with that, he hurried and got dressed.

"Yo, new kid," said Sagara, showing up all of a sudden, "Hear you are gonna be starting at Yggdrasil Academy this year. Good luck."

"Thanks, Sagara," said the young man. Right Morimiko, the name of the kid, was up late, getting his deck ready, and testing the bonds of the deck. "What's up?"

"Just thought you should get this," said Sagara, handing a card to Right. It was "Armored Rider Bravo". "Good luck at school this year. I know you will be amazing."

All of a sudden, Sagara disappeared as a Senior student barreled into the room and placed Right in a headlock. This was his older sister, Amane. "You are gonna be late, little bro, and you haven't even had breakfast. Get moving."

"Oh no," said Right as he went to get breakfast before he left.

-Later-

"Actually made it," said Right, getting to class on time. Then the last bell rang, and classes started.

Classes were normal, unlike at Duel Academy. Dueling was only allowed during lunch, or after school. As the lunch bell rang, Right was out the door first.

Little did he know, he was being watched. A Junior was observing him fro a distance. "Well, is he the one you sensed, Zinogre," he asked. All of a sudden, a massive blue, grey, and gold beast appeared next to him.

"_Yes,_" said the Zinogre, telepathically, sounding like a low growl to most people. "_He may be the one who can help you break the chains of fate._"

"Good," said the Junior, looking around. "And look, he even already comes with a group of hunters. Let the games begin." With that, the Junior went to the Cafeteria.

Lunchtime at the Academy was not as hectic as most high schools. However, if you had a group to sit with, you sat with them. Right found an isolated place, and sat down. "Is this spot taken," asked a voice. Right looked up to see a Junior with a tray.

"Go right ahead," said Right, and the junior sat down, and ate. His eating style was very refined, as he ate his meal, a burger and soup meal, with grace and silence. All of a sudden, a beeping sound seemed to go off. "What was that noise," asked Right.

The junior looked at his wrist, and a small display screen appeared on his arm. "My follower count has reached 1 million! Wow, and to think that my story was actually more of a Biopic."

"Wait," said Right, "You are a writer?"

"Yep," said the junior, "My story of focus is the story 'The History of the Star Knights', an actual documentary series about the Star Knights, a group of sentient energy beings from the true center of the universe."

"So you are the one who wrote that," said Right. "You are the legendary junior writer, Kuroza Kamigawa."

"At your service," said Kuroza, "And it's a good thing I managed to meet you here. Otherwise the fools coming this way would be able to get away with bullying." All of a sudden, a group of 5 young men approached the new kid.

"Yo," said the leader of the group, Saizou Nishikage, "I challenge you to a Deck-Master Duel, Ante rules."

"Saizou, you rotten Nibelsnarf," said Kuroza. He then turned to Right and said, "If you want, I can take your place. It will cost you lunch for a week."

"Kuroza, you Archfiend dropping," said Saizou, "Let him decide."

"I accept the match," said Right, pulling out his duel disk. However, I do not have a deck master yet. I guess for now, I will choose you, Kouta."

All of a sudden, all the Armored Riders appeared, and a large margin of them started complaining.

"Very well," said Saizou, revealing his Deck-Master, the Summoned Skull. "Let's go."

"WARNING," said a voice over the PA system, "DUEL COMMENCING."

Amane was in her classroom, studying while eating her lunch, when she heard the announcement. She then looked out the window, only to see her little brother getting ready to duel. "What the heck," she said.

"DUEL SYSTEM ACTIVATING," said the PA system. "DECKMASTER DUEL SELECTED. DUELIST IDENTIFICATION: DUELIST 1: SAIZOU NAGAMURA; DECK MASTER: SUMMONED SKULL. DUELIST IDENTIFICATION: DUELIST 2: RIGHT MORIMIKO: DECK MASTER: ERROR! NO REGISTERED DECK MASTER. TEMPORARY DECK MASTER: ARMORED RIDER GAIM! DUEL FIELD ESTABLISHED!"

"Let's descend," said Saizou as his duel disk, which actually looked like it was made of hard light, opened. "I am taking you with me to the Dark World, newbie!"

"Not if I can help it," said Right, activating his own duel disk, "Henshin!"

DUEL START

Right: 4000/ Saizou: 4000

"Ah, said Saizou, "You use a Kamen Rider deck, eh? Too bad you will not be able to defeat my Fiends."

"Since you were challenged," said Kuroza, acting as adviser on the rules, "You get to go first."

"Alright," said Right, drawing for turn, "I summon out 'Armored Rider Gridon' in attack mode." All of a sudden, a young man wearing snazzy glasses appeared on the field, and produced a Sengoku Driver. This was Jonouchi.

Jonouchi produced a strange lock and squeezed on one side. **"Dongri,**" said a voice out of nowhere.

Jonouchi then placed the lockseed, as it was called, in the front of the Sengoku Driver. "**Lock on,**" called out the Sengoku Driver

He then yelled out, "Henshin," and struck the handle of the sword that was on the Sengoku Driver.

**Come on! Dongri Arms! Never Give Up!**

All of a sudden, Jonouchi was sheathed in a strange gear, looking like armor, as a giant acorn appeared out of a hole in the air, and landed on his head. Then the acorn opened up, and the transformation was completed.

Armored Rider Gridon (4 star/ 1000 attack)

"Next," said Right, "I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Nice move," said Saizou, "However, fruit is still no march for the swarm. I draw." He then drew for turn, "By its own effect, since I have no monsters on my side of the field, I special summon 'Steelswarm Cell' to my side of the field in defense position." All of a sudden, a black bug-like creature appeared on the field. It looked like a small black, evil ladybug.

Steelswarm Cell (1 star/ 0 attack/ 0 defense)

"I then normal summon 'Steelswarm Caller' to the field in attack mode," said Saizou. All of a sudden, a black bug-like creature appeared on the field. It then let out a shriek that caused everyone watching to cringe in pain except for Kuroza.

Steelswarm Caller (4 star/ 1700 attack/ 0 defense)

"Next I play 'Double Summon'," said Saizou, and I set one card face down, followed by another card face down and attack your Gridon with Caller." All of a sudden, Steelswarm Caller blasted a shriek that would have shattered glass.

"I activate the effect of 'Armored Rider Gridon'," said Right, "When Gridon is attacked, he is switched to defense position." All of a sudden, Gridon started to cower. "And when Gridon is in defense position, he cannot be destroyed by battle involving monsters with 2000 or higher attack points."

Armored Rider Gridon (4 star/ 1800 defense)

"Dammit," said Saizou, grunting, "Then, I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn."

"Looks like you might be able to take this guy easily," said Kuroza to Right.

"I better be," said Right, drawing. "I play the field spell 'Zawame City', which allows my monsters with 'Armored Rider' or 'Next Generation Rider' in their name to gain 500 attack and defense points."

Armored Rider Gridon (4 star/ 1800- 2300 defense)

"And," said Right, "I summon out Gridon's partner, 'Armored Rider Kurokage' in attack mode." All of a sudden, another young man appeared on the field, pulled out another lockseed, and yelled, "Henshin!" This was the First of the Kurokage users, Ryoji Hase. All of a sudden, a giant pinecone appeared in the air.

The Lockseed, which looked like a pinecone then said "**Matsubokkuri!" **

Hase then placed the Lockseed in the Sengoku Driver, which, like with Gridon, called out, "**Lock On!**" He then "cut" the Lockseed open.

"**Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms! Ichigeki in the Shadows!**"

The giant pinecone fell on top of Hase, and opened into his armor. This was Armored Rider Kurokage.

Armored Rider Kurokage (3 star/1000-1500 attack/ 600 defense)

"Now," said Right, "I attack you directly by Kurokage's effect, allowing him to attack you directly." All of a sudden, Kurokage "cut" the Pine cone three times.

**"****Soiya! Matsubokkuri Squash!"**

Kurokage then threw his spear right at Saizou, dealing 1500 points of damage.

Right: 4000/ Saizou: 2500

"Next," said Right, smiling, "I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"You just earned yourself a world of hurt," said Saizou, drawing for turn. "I tribute My 'Steelswarm Cell' to normal summon 'Steelswarm Girastag' to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, a more menacing monster grabbed Steelswarm Cell and chomped on it. This creature stood on two legs, had bits of orange popping out, and one of its arms ended in a plasma cannon. Its tail looked like it had a mouth.

Steelswarm Girastag (7 star/ 2600 attack/0 defense)

"And because he was summoned by tributing a 'Steelswarm' monster," said Saizou, "I can pick a monster and destroy it. I pick your attacker, Kurokage, and gain 1000 life points at the same time." Girastag rushed over to Kurokage, and swallowed him up. He then belched.

Right: 4000/ Saizou: 3500

"And now," said Saizou, smiling with pride, "I activate the spell card 'Double Summon', allowing me a second normal summon. I summon 'Steelswarm Sting' in attack mode." A new Steelswarm monster appeared on the field. This one looked like a wasp, and was black in color.

Steelswarm Sting (4 star/ 1850 attack/ 0 defense)

"Now, I attack your Acorn Rider with Sting," said Saizou.

"Not so fast," said Right, "I reveal the face down card 'Rider Intervention'! In exchange for negating the attack of a monster, I can special summon a monster from my deck with either 'Kamen Rider' or 'Armored Rider' in its name to my side of the field in attack mode. I bring out 'Armored Rider Baron- Knight of Spear' to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, a new Rider appeared on the field. He wore a black and red trenchcoat, and carried a Sengoku Driver. He then pulled out a Banana Lockseed. This was the Rival of Gaim, Kaito Kumon.

"**Banana,"** said the lockseed. Kaito then placed the lockseed in the Sengoku Driver. "**Lock on!"**

"Henshin," said Kaito, 'Cutting' the banana open.

**Come on! Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!**

All of a sudden, a giant banana appeared on the field, and did the same thing the last two lockseeds did. This created the Knight of Spear, Armored Rider Baron.

Armored Rider Baron- Knight of Spear (5 star/2100—2600 attack points)

"Oh, no," said one of Saizou's flunkies, "Its Mr. Banana."

"_It's Baron,_" said Kaito, "_Permission to go ahead and beat this guy to a pulp?_"

"Denied," said Right, "It's still his turn."

"Girastag attacks your new monster," said Saizou. Girastag launched itself at Baron, striking with its deadly claws.

"Not so fast," said Right, revealing his next facedown card, "I activate 'Negate attack", bringing this battle to a close."

"Dammit," said Saizou, "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

-**BGM- Just Live More- Kamen Rider Gaim OP 1**-

Right drew for turn, looked at the card he got and smiled. "**This is my stage now,**" He said, "I summon to the field 'Armored Rider Gaim' in attack position." All of a sudden, Kouta appeared on the field and placed a Sengoku Driver. He then pulled out an orange Lockseed, and popped the lock.

"**Orange**,**" **said the lockseed. All of a sudden, a hole appeared over Kouta's head, and a giant orange appeared from out of the hole, which sealed up after it. Kouta then placed the lock into the Sengoku Driver, and pressed down the locking mechanism. "**Lock on,**" said the seed and Driver. All of a sudden, a horn sounded, like a call to arms. Kouta then 'cut' the orange with his 'sword'.

**"****Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamachi On Stage!****"**

Suddenly, the giant orange slammed down on top of Kouta, while a strange armor seemed to cover him. Then it opened up to reveal samurai-like armor. The head section had a samurai helmet with an orange slice in the eye spot. This was the man who fought to defend his world from the Invess, Armored Rider Gaim.

Armored Rider Gain- Orange Arms (4 star/ 1900—2400 attack/ 1200 defense)

"Next," said Right, "I activate my Deck Master's effect! When there is a monster with 'Armored Rider Gaim' on my side of the field, all monsters on my side of the field with 'Armored Rider' in their name gain 500 attack and defense points.

Armored Rider Gain- Orange Arms (4 star/ 2400-2900 attack)

Armored Rider Baron- Knight of Spear (5 star/2600- 3100 attack points)

Armored Rider Gridon (4 star/2300-2800 defense)

"Next," said Right, "I play, my hand, the spell card 'Rider Rebirth', allowing me to special summon a monster with 'Rider' in its name to my side of the field from the graveyard in attack mode. I pick 'Armored Rider Kurokage'." All of a sudden, Armored Rider Kurokage appeared on the field once again.

Armored Rider Kurokage (3 star/1500-2000 attack/ 600—1100-1600 defense)

"Yeah," said Saizou, smirking in pride, "Well, I play the trap card 'Demon Fire', dealing 500 points of damage to your life points equal to the number of monsters on both side of the field x 500." All of a sudden, a massive fireball materialized and hit Right like a freight train, dealing him 3500 damage.

Right: 500/ Saizou: 3500

"Ouch," said Right, "Not like it matters, because this is the last turn. First off, Gaim attacks your Girastag with Orange Sparking!" Gaim 'cut' the orange lockseed three times, and the driver said, "**Orange Sparking!**" All of a sudden, Gaim rushed Girastag, delivering a devastating sword slash, turning Girastag into orange slices.

Right: 500/ Saizou: 3200

"Now," said Right, "Baron attacks Sting with Banana Au Lait!" Baron 'cut' the banana lockseed three times, and the driver said, "**Banana Au Lait!**" All of a sudden, Baron rushed Sting, delivering a devastating spear thrust, turning Sting into dust.

Right: 500/ Saizou: 1400

"And finally," said Right, "Kurokage will attack you directly." All of a sudden, Kurokage threw his spear at Saizou, hitting him square in the chest.

Right: 500/ Saizou: 0

Right Wins!

"DUEL OVER," said the PA system, and everyone went back to classes for the rest of the day. Saizou was disciplined by the Disciplinary Committee. Right was congratulated by his classmates for taking on the school bully.

-Later that day-

Right was laying on his bed, dinner having been ate, and was looking up at the stars. He wondered what new battles he would face tomorrow.

-Next Time-

Right is still not all that confident in his skills as a duelist. Because Right is not all that confident, Amane gets Kuroza to face him in a Deckmaster duel. Will Right be able to overcome Kuroza's Monster Hunter Deck? Find out in the next chapter:

He's the King of Destruction! Kuroza Has appeared!

Well, there you have it, folks. The first chapter of the first original _Yugioh_ series I have ever written, EVER, is complete. However, the Armored Rider Cards are still incomplete, and because of that, I cannot divulge any information about the cards themselves until after the next chapter. However, I hope you read this series. Also, review away, and let us know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Exiakaiser: Oh, hey, one and all, and welcome to the next chapter of _Yu-gi-oh Musou_. This chapter is gonna introduce the Monster Hunter Deck, as well as more focus on both Right and Kuroza. But, before we begin, It is time for a little info on Kuroza. In chapter 1, I mentioned he was a fanfiction writer. However, I based him on not just myself, but a lot of other fanfiction writers. His favorite subject in recent years was the Star Knights. However, like I said, the Star Knights are not gonna be a major plot point until later in the series.

Also, we officially meet Right's older sister, Amane in this chapter, so, let's get he bio out of the way, right now:

Name: Amane Morimiko

Age: 19 years old

Gender: Female

Physical Appearance: Wears explorer's gear: Khaki boots, shorts, and vest with a red shirt under the vest. Has Blonde hair, and green eyes. She stands at 5'11" and her weight is 186 lbs.

Personality: A tough girl through and through, she likes to use headlocks on those who cause her trouble. She also knows how to get Kuroza to do what she needs to do.

History: Amane was a long-time friend of Kuroza, her junior. Both her and Right were forced to move to Zideros City after the "Day the Stars fell from the Sky", and she took a job at the local Card Shop to keep the two of them living in a house. She witnessed Kuroza's Great Stand during his first Sengoku, and understands his will to survive. She is also very protective of Right, and will help others.

Deck: Amazoness

Duel Grades: Normal: B+

Action: S

Deck-Master: A

Turbo: B-

Labyrinth: A-

Quirks: Like stated in her history, she works at the local card shop.

I know what you are thinking: But Exiakaiser, isn't against school policy for a Senior to have a job? Not in this series. There are special rules allowing for a person to have a job, but only if that person is taking care of living expenses. Zideros City has several unique rules.

Also, I forgot to add one additional Alias to Kuroza. Since he uses a _Monster Hunter _deck, he actually plays the part of a mysterious armored duelist called Thunder Wolf. More details about that in a later chapter, I'm afraid, as I really am still working on the details.

Also, if you manage to see (Bata) in the chapter one time too many, I apologize. Here is a running gag out there involving the Armored Rider Zangetsu, AKA Takatora.

Now, the reason I added _Arc-V_'s system despite the fact that I have yet to watch a single episode, is because, like all my other series, I am working with Card Golem. Because of this, I have worked with him for several days before writing the first chapter, mostly planning the rules of this world.

The Disclaimer is still the same as usual.

"Good Morning, Zideros City," said DJ Sagara, as thousands listened in on the radio. "It is now time for a DUEL REPORT! Yesterday, a young man defeated the Legendary Delinquent Saizou Nakatori. His name is Right Morimiko, and he is one of the newest students of Yggdrasil Academy. Let's all give him a big hand."

-Meanwhile-

Right and Amane were having breakfast the morning after Right defeated Saizou. "I can't believe you defeated the Legendary Delinquent on your own skill," said Amane, impressed.

"Thanks, Sis," said Right, gulping down some Orange Juice. "However, I was not really alone in the duel. My first friend, Kuroza helped me out a bit."

"WHAT," said Amane, rushing over to Right and putting him in a headlock, "You met the living Legend?"

"Wait," said Right, "You know him?"

"Everyone in the school knows of the Legendary King of Destruction," said Amane, letting Right out of the headlock. "Every year, we have a reenactment of the Sengoku Period with the other 5 Academies. And for the past 3 years, while the Student Council goes after the other schools, Kuroza stood alone, guarding the school against the other schools. Hell, legend even says he took down the entire Senior Class when I was a sophomore in a record 5 turns. Not since the mythical 6th Turn King have we even had that kind of a win ratio."

At that moment, Right spit out his juice. It sprayed all over Amane, who then grabbed Right in a headlock, again.

-Meanwhile-

On the other side of town was a store called "Duel Runner Garage Castor". Here live "Big Pops" Kamigawa. All of a sudden, Kuroza dashed out of the store front in a hurry. He was running late. The Zinogre he used as a deck master took too long to wake him up.

Chapter 2

He is the King of Destruction!

Kuroza has Appeared!

-On the way to school-

Right was walking to school his thought all over the place. "_So, the guy we met and who helped me figure out my way to victory was a legendary figure at the school. What are we supposed to do if we were to face him?_"

"_Need some help,_" said a figure in a business suit. This was Takatora, aka Armored Rider Zangetsu.

"I'm just worried about a lot of things, but I could use any advice Takatora" Right told one of the spirits he was companions with.

"_So what's on your mind?_" the spirit asked.

"I may or may not have someone with a huge pull in the school that may or may not want to duel me for my victory against Saizou." Right explained.

"_You'll just have to wait and see if he is an ally or enemy before jumping to any conclusions_." Takatora replied his voice very even.

"Thanks Takatora, I needed the advice." Right said running off to the academy.

"_Anytime Right, just keep to your path and don't stray from it." _ Takatora said disappearing back into his card.

-Lunchtime-

Kuroza was sitting at a table, by himself, eating a soup and sandwich combo and working on his fanfiction, when Amane sat down in front of him. "What are you doing," asked Amane, interested in Kuroza's day, most of the time.

"Looking up data about the Star Knights, and adding it to the next chapter of the story," said Kuroza, not even bothering to look up, and then taking a bite of his sandwich, which he first dipped into his soup. He then saved his work and looked up and asked, "Need something?"

"As a matter of fact," said Amane, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh, boy," said Kuroza, "I remember the last time I got asked to do something. I ended up having to build my Duel Runner again from scratch. Again."

"How was I supposed to know they would react that way," said Amane. "Actually," she then said, getting right to the point, "I just need you to do something for me, involving my brother, Right."

"Okay," said Kuroza, intrigued, "You have my attention."

"I just need you to duel him," said Amane. "That is all, plain and simple."

"Okay," said Kuroza, confused. Amane has asked Kuroza to do something like this before, and it never ended pretty. However, when he accomplished any task Amane, his crush at the school, she always paid him in cards. Monetary exchanges were forbidden on campus, and looked down on by the disciplinary committee. "Why do you need me to do this task in particular? I mean, his win over Saizou, the Fiend-Master, which was supposed to be my win, by the way, is the talk of the school. I thought his duel record would be pretty high."

"Actually," said Amane, "It is not. I need you to duel him to infuse him with a little courage. And as usual, you will get paid in advanced." She then slipped him a Duel Monsters card, face down. Kuroza looked at the card, 'Labyrinth Area- Monster Island', and took it.

"You got a deal," said Kuroza, "I will send him an official challenge for after school."

"Much appreciated," said Amane, who stood up and hugged Kuroza. Kuroza was stunned for about an hour, until he was snapped out of it in math class, and he solved a large equation in 10 seconds flat.

-After School-

Right sighed, annoyed by the amount of people surrounding him today. "Just wanna go home and relax," he said to himself, as he approached his shoe locker.

"_Too true,_" said Gridon, "_Sometimes you should just run away from all of the duelists in here and just pick your battles._"

"_Oh, come on, partner,_" said Kurokage, "_What's the point of even having a duel deck if not for the purpose of dueling?_"

"_Too true,_" said Oren, appearing out of nowhere, "_Besides, this is where a professional fighter is the best._"

"_Oh give it a rest, Bravo,_" said Baron. Right just ignored them and opened his shoe locker. A strange note fell out of it. It was a formal letter of challenge, done in the style of a Kendo school or another style of _HTH_ (1) challenge.

"Oh," said Right, "What's this?" He picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Morimiko,_

_This is an official letter of challenge. I hereby wish to test your skills in a Deck Master Duel. Please meet me in the School Courtyard in an hour. I will reveal my true identity to you after the duel. I humbly await your appearance._

_-Thunder Wolf-_

"_Well,_" said Oren, impressed, "_I like this Thunder Wolf person. He is very professional about this. What should we do, Right-san_"

"I am gonna accept this challenge," said Right.

"_I think that is a good idea,_" said Jonouchi, not hearing the last bit. "_I think it would be best to flee, and …wait. WHAT?_"

All the other Armored Riders agreed with Right, as he walked to the Courtyard.

-Meanwhile-

"_Are you sure about this,_" said the Zinogre, as Kuroza was putting on what, at first glance, looked like actual Zinogre Armor. "_I mean, you use my nickname each time you duel someone. However, noone yet knows that you are the Thunder Wolf, the most powerful duelist in the school. What if this kid beats you?_"

"That is the best part of the duel," said Kuroza, connecting the last strap between the chest plate and the gauntlets. "If Right is truly the one to defeat my darkness and break my curse, this duel will be the one to prove it." And with that, he put on his mask, a no-faced mask. "How do I look, old friend?"

"_You look like the many Hunters to face me in battle,_" said Zinogre. "_You are my favorite, though._"

"Then," said Kuroza, stroking the Zinogre's cranium, "Let's get this quest underway," and then he equipped his shield Duel disk. He then opened the door and walked out into the Courtyard.

"Hey, _Minna_ (1)," called a first year student, "It's Right, and he is facing a guy in armor."

"It can't be," said a second year, "That's the Thunder Wolf that kid's facing!"

"Thunder Wolf," asked another first year, "Who is that?"

"A very legendary duelist in this school," said Amane, watching from the same sidelines. "Not many people know his true identity. However, it is said he took down a large number of senior students in his first appearance in the school. That was around the first time Kuroza joined the Academy."

"I guess it's time, to put your skills to the test," said Kuroza, thinking to himself, "_This dialogue is just too cheesy._"

"I hope you are ready to be revealed," said Right, also thinking the same thing. He then activated his duel disk. "Henshin."

"WARNING," said a voice over the PA system, "DUEL COMMENCING. DUEL SYSTEM ACTIVATING," said the PA system. "DECKMASTER DUEL SELECTED. DUELIST IDENTIFICATION: DUELIST 1: THUNDER WOLF; DECK MASTER: FANGED WYVERN, ZINOGRE. DUELIST IDENTIFICATION: DUELIST 2: RIGHT MORIMIKO: DECK MASTER: ERROR! NO REGISTERED DECK MASTER. TEMPORARY DECK MASTER: ARMORED RIDER BRAVO! DUEL FIELD ESTABLISHED!"

"Let's get the quest going," said Thunder Wolf, activating his duel disk, his shield being a duel disk itself.

DUEL START

Right: 4000/ Thunder Wolf: 4000

"I will start, as the challenged," said Right, drawing for turn. "I summon out 'Armored Rider Kurokage Trooper' to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, a strange soldier appeared on the field, dressed like Armored Rider Kurokage.

Armored Rider Kurokage Trooper (3 star/1200 attack/ 600 defense)

"Next," said Right, "I play the field spell, 'Helheim Forest'. This gives my Armored Riders and any plant and fiend monsters an additional 100 attack points for each Lockseed Fruit counters on this card. It comes into play with 3 to start with, and each turn this card is out on the field, it gains a counter on my standby phase. Also, I can ditch 2 counters on this card to special summon Invess tokens." All of a sudden, a massive forest appeared on the field. It felt a little weird to look right at it, as it felt distorted. This was the Other-dimensional Invading Forest, Helheim.

Armored Rider Kurokage Trooper (3 star/1200 – 1500 attack/ 600 defense)

"And then," said Right, "I set a card and end turn."

"Impressive," said Thunder Wolf, drawing for turn. "However, a good hunt in the forest is nothing to a Wyvern. I activate the continuous spell card 'Monster Hunter Food Chain'. Once per turn, I can tribute a monster on my side of the field to special summon from my hand a monster 1 level higher. And I start by summoning the 'Neopterian- Vespoid' to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, a loud buzzing was heard all over the field, as if a giant wasp was on the field. All of a sudden, a giant wasp appeared on the field, and started flying around.

Neopterian- Vespoid (3 star/ 1300 attack points/ 100 defense points)

"Vespoid's effect is, when this monster attacks, I can choose not to destroy a monster, but instead switch it to defense position for 3 turns," said Thunder Wolf. "But, before I attack, I place a pair of cards face down and activate the spell card 'Strong for a Weak Monster', allowing my monster to gain 200 attack points till the end of this battle phase and then I attack with Stunning Stinger!"

Neopterian- Vespoid (3 star/ 1300 - 1500 attack points/ 100 defense points)

The Vespoid disappeared from the field, only to reappear behind the Kurokage Trooper, and stab him with its stinger, stunning the trooper and switching him to defense position. "My humble apologies," said Thunder Wolf, "But your monster will not be able to attack for a while. I then set another card face down and end my turn."

"_Something's not right,_" thought Right, drawing for turn. "On my standby phase, another Lockseed Fruit Counter is added to the field." All of a sudden, another tree seems to grow a Lockseed Fruit. "Next, I play the monster 'Armored Rider Kurokage to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, another young man appeared on the field, pulled out another lockseed, and yelled, "Henshin!" This was the First of the Kurokage users, Ryoji Hase. All of a sudden, a giant pinecone appeared in the air.

The Lockseed, which looked like a pinecone then said "**Matsubokkuri!" **

Hase then placed the Lockseed in the Sengoku Driver, which, like with Gridon, called out, "**Lock On!**" He then "cut" the Lockseed open.

"**Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms! Ichigeki in the Shadows!**"

The giant pinecone fell on top of Hase, and opened into his armor. This was Armored Rider Kurokage.

Armored Rider Kurokage (3 star/1000-1400 attack/ 600 defense)

"His ability is that he can attack your life points directly," said Right. "And I do so now." "Now," said Right, "I attack you directly by Kurokage's effect, allowing him to attack you directly." All of a sudden, Kurokage "cut" the Pine cone one time.

**"****Soiya! Matsubokkuri Squash!"**

Kurokage then threw his spear right at Thunder Wolf…

Only for the spear to hit a wall, which appeared out of nowhere, and was made entirely out of what looked like paper. "When a monster with 'Vespoid' in its name is on the field," said Thunder Wolf, "I can activate the trap card 'Hive Defense', which negates an attack once per turn. However, it is only used once, and sent to the graveyard."

"Dang it," said Right under his breath, "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Impressive," said Thunder Wolf, "It appears you do have some courage after all. I draw for turn, and activate the effect of 'Monster Hunter Food Chain', sending 'Neopterian- Vespoid' to the graveyard to special summon 'Small Bird Wyvern- Giaprey' to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, a creature looking like a Velociraptor came from out of nowhere and devoured the Vespoid. This new creature was a light blue in color and had a small light blue crest. It seemed almost hyperactive, because it seemed to jump all over the place.

Small Bird Wyvern- Giaprey (4 star/ 1300 attack points/ 1000 defense points)

"That weak old thing," said Right, confused, "My monsters could destroy it almost easily."

"That would be true," said Thunder Wolf, "If not for the fact that almost all of the creatures in the _Monster Hunter_ franchise are dangerous in their own right. A single Giaprey can turn the tide in a quest, if it plays it smart. And this little guy has the effect, that once per turn, a monster on my opponent loses 100 attack points per turn."

Armored Rider Kurokage (3 star/1400-1300 attack/ 600 defense)

"However," said Thunder Wolf, "Two effects are active when a monster on my side of the field activates its effect. Based on its size, namely level 4 or lower monsters, when the effect is activated, it cannot attack. And a monster whose attack is decreased by a monster on my side of the field's effect is reduced to zero, that monster is, instead of being destroyed, is sent to the top of your deck, and if it is reduced to zero 3 times total, then that monster is destroyed. Anyway, next I summon another 'Small Bird Wyvern- Genprey' in attack mode." All of a sudden, another Small Bird Wyvern appeared on the field. This one had no crest, and was yellow in color. In place of a crest, it had a pair of fangs. This was the Small Bird Wyvern Genprey.

Small Bird Wyvern- Genprey (4 star/ 1300 attack points/ 1000 defense points)

"Genprey can paralyze their target," said Thunder Wolf, "And, because you have a monster on the field, and I have two, I activate the trap card 'Pack Tactics'. This gives both my monsters 100 attack points until the end of this turn."

Small Bird Wyvern- Giaprey (4 star/ 1300- 1400 attack points/ 1000 defense points)

Small Bird Wyvern- Genprey (4 star/ 1300- 1400 attack points/ 1000 defense points)

"Now, Genprey," said Thunder Wolf, "Attack Kurokage Trooper with Wild Strike." All of a sudden, the Genprey jumped on top of the Kurokage Trooper, and slashed at him with its claws, destroying him.

"And then I set three cards face down," continued Thunder Wolf, "And I end my turn."

"Ugh," said Right, upset, "Better get it together." He then drew for turn, and said, "I add another counter to 'Helheim Forest', and summon 'Armored Rider Gridon' in attack mode." All of a sudden, Jonouchi appeared on the field. He produced the Acorn Lockseed, and activated it.

"**Dongri,**" said the Lockseed.

Jonouchi then placed the lockseed, as it was called, in the front of the Sengoku Driver. "**Lock on,**" called out the Sengoku Driver

He then yelled out, "Henshin," and 'Cut' the Lockseed.

**Come on! Dongri Arms! Never Give Up!**

Armored Rider Gridon (4 star/ 1000 —1400 attack)

Armored Rider Kurokage (3 star/1300-1400 attack/ 600 defense)

"Next, I activate the spell card 'Armored Rider Tag Strike'," declared Right, "This allows me to, if I have 2 monsters on my side of the field, to take the power of both of those monsters and combine them, choosing one monster on you side of the field as a target. I select your Giaprey, and hit it with the force of both monsters." All of a sudden, Kurokage and Gridon attacked the Giaprey simultaneously, destroying it, and dealing 1400 damage to Thunder Wolf.

Right: 4000/ Thunder Wolf: 2600

"Ungh," grunted Thunder Wolf, "Nice hit. However, you will not get another anytime soon. I draw, then send Genprey to the graveyard to special summon 'Medium Bird Wyvern- Gendrome', by effect of Genprey, to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, a larger, more aggressive version of the Genprey appeared on the field.

Medium Bird Wyvern- Gendrome (5 star/ 2100 attack points/1000 defense points)

"Next, I activate the spell card 'More Than One Species'," said Thunder Wolf, "This spell card works like 'Double Summon', but is more focused for this deck. I now summon 'Amphibious Predator- Ludroth' to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, a massive salamander-like creature appeared on the field. "Next," said Thunder Wolf, "I activate the effect of the monster 'Reptilian Predator- Jaagi', placing it on the field in attack mode, if there are two or more different species of monster on my side of the field." All of a sudden, a new lizard-like creature appeared on the field.

Reptilian Predator- Jaagi (3 star/ 1000 attack points/100 defense points)

Amphibious Predator- Ludroth (4 star/ 1600 attack points/100 defense points)

"And then I activate the continuous spell card 'Thunderbug Gathering'," said Thunder Wolf. "When this spell is activated, it come out with 2 'Thunderbug' Counters on it. Once per turn, I add one more counter per turn during my standby phase. Now, Gendrome, attack that Pinecone with LETHAL FANG!" Gendrome all of a sudden jumped on top of Kurokage and started ripping into him.

Right: 3300/ Thunder Wolf: 2600

"Next," said Thunder Wolf, "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Nice hit," said Right as he drew his next card, "However, I now summon 'Armored Rider Ryugen' to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, Micchi, the series Dark Rider, appeared on the field and pulled out his Sengoku Driver and Lockseed, a Grape Seed at that, and activated the lock.

"_**Budou**_** (2)"**, called out the Lockseed.

Then Micchi placed the Lockseed into the Driver, which called out, "**Lock On!**" The Sengoku driver then emitted a theme of its own.

"Henshin," called out Micchi, and then 'cut' the lockseed.

"**Hai,**" called out the Sengoku Driver, "**Budou Arms! Ryu-Ho! Ha-Ha-Ha!"**

All of a sudden, a giant bunch of grapes appeared and landed on his head. The grapes then changed into strange Chinese-themed armor.

Armored Rider Ryugen (4 star/ 1600 attack/ 1100 defense)

"When Ryugen enters play," said Right, "I can target one spell or trap card and destroy it. Say goodbye to your Gathering of Thunderbugs." All of a sudden Thunder Wolf's spell card blew up, as if a grenade was thrown at it. "Next," said Right, "I play the Equip Spell 'Budou _Ryuho_ (3)', equipping it to Ryugen." All of a sudden, Ryugen pulled out a strange gunlike blaster with a pull handle on the back. On each side it had a bunch of grapes laying on one side so as to look like a lopsided pyramid. Right continued, "This allows him to gain 400 attack points and allows him to also attack you directly. So, Ryugen, Go for Budou Squash!"

"_Hai,_" said Micchi, 'cutting' the Budou Lockseed once.

"**Hai,**" called out the Sengoku Driver, "**Budou Squash!**"

Ryugen then pulled on the handle in the back. All of a sudden, a series of purple orbs appeared on the gun, as did a golden serpent dragon. Ryugen then let the shots charge for a few seconds while he locked Thunder Wolf in his sights. He then pulled the trigger, firing, from his weapon, a series of Grape shots at Thunder Wolf.

"Oh no you don't," said Thunder Wolf, "For I activate the trap card 'Magical Cylinders', negating the attack, and sending it right back at ya." All of a sudden, a pair of cylinders appeared on the field right in front of Thunder Wolf. The bullets went into one cylinder, and came out of the other and hit Right in the chest.

Right: 2000/ Thunder Wolf: 2600

"Not cool, man," said Right. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Doesn't matter if its cool or not," said Thunder Wolf, drawing for turn. "I activate the spell card 'Awakening of the Thunder Wolf'. This allows me to, if 'Thunderbug Gathering is in play or was sent to the graveyard with 4 or more counters on it, to special summon my Deck Master to the field. Come on out, ZINOGRE!" All of a sudden, Helheim Forest seemed to come to life as millions of Thunderbugs appeared all over the place. All of a sudden, a massive creature appeared on the field. It looked, for all intents and purposes, like a giant blue wolf with a lot of yellow spikes all over it. However, it was in fact a Zinogre, a Fanged Wyvern from _Monster Hunter Portable 3__rd_.

Large Fanged Wyvern- Zinogre (8 star/ 2900 attack points/2000 defense points)

"Now, for my deck master's effect," said Thunder Wolf, "When a copy of him is on the field, I can discard a monster from my hand to destroy a monster on the field, and deal damage equal to half its normal attack points. So, I discard 'Large Bird Wyvern- Yian Kut-Ku' to destroy your Kurokage. Go, Zinogre, THUNDER BLAST!"

Zinogre seemed to charge up a ball of lightning, and fired it at Armored Rider Kurokage. Hase seemed to writhe in pain before he was destroyed.

Right: 1500/ Thunder Wolf: 2600

"And with that," said Thunder Wolf, "I end my turn, for now."

"That was a big mistake," said Right, drawing for turn, "For now I too summon my Deckmaster, Armored Rider Bravo to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, Oren appeared on the field. He placed a Sengoku Driver and pulled out a Durian Lockseed. He then activated the Lockseed.

"**Durian"**, called out the Lockseed.

Then Oren placed the Lockseed into the Driver, which called out, "**Lock On!**" The Sengoku driver then emitted a theme of its own, this time a guitar riff from a heavy metal band.

"Henshin," called out Oren, and then 'cut' the lockseed.

"**Durian Arms,"** called out the Sengoku Driver, "**Misterrrrr Dangerous!" **All of a sudden, a bell rang as if a boxing match had begun.

All of a sudden, a giant Durian fruit appeared and landed on his head. The durian then changed into strange spiky armor.

Armored Rider Bravo (4 star/ 1800 attack/ 1100 defense)

"Bravo has two effects that activate," said Right, "First his DM effect, which allows him to make it so that all monsters on your side of the field are in attack position for the rest of the duel. Second, all monsters on your side of the field must attack this monster as long as there is another monster with 'Armored Rider' in its name on the field."

"Interesting tactic, Right," said Thunder Wolf.

"And I am not even complete," said Right, "For I now activate the spell card 'Double Summon', normal summoning 'Armored Rider Zangetsu' to the field in attack mode, tributing Gridon to do so." All of a sudden, a man in fancy dress appeared on the field. This was Takatora, aka Zangetsu. He then pulled out a Sengoku and a Melon Lockseed, and activated the Lockseed.

"**Melon"**, called out the Lockseed.

Then Oren placed the Lockseed into the Driver, which called out, "**Lock On!**" The Sengoku driver then emitted a theme of its own, this time a guitar riff from a heavy metal band.

"Henshin," called out Oren, and then 'cut' the lockseed.

"**Durian Arms,"** called out the Sengoku Driver, "_**Tenkai Gomen**_** (4)!"**

All of a sudden, a giant Melon fruit appeared and landed on his head. The melon then changed into strange samurai-style armor. Zangetsu then raised a hand and a shield appeared on it.

Armored Rider Zangetsu (6 star/ 2400 attack/ 1500 defense)

"While 'Armored Rider Zangetsu' is on the field," said Right, "Bravo gets a little weird, but gets a 1000 attack point boost."

All of a sudden, Bravo looked to his side and saw Zangetsu standing, "_Oh,_" he gasped, "_My White Prince! I will fight for you!_"

Armored Rider Bravo (4 star/ 1800- 2800 attack/ 1100 defense)

"Now," said Right, I attack your Zinogre with Bravo's Durian Squash!"

"_Oui,_" said Oren, 'cutting' the Durian Lockseed once.

"**Durian Squash,**" called out the Sengoku Driver, unleashing the guitar riff once again. He then charged at the Zinogre, striking with both Durian saws.

"Oh no you don't," said Thunder Wolf, "I activate the trap 'Distracted Hunter'. This redirects the attack target to the player itself. And at the same time, I also activate the trap spell, 'Damage Vaccine Omega MAX', gaining back the damage I am about to receive right before I take it." All of a sudden, Bravo looked once again at Zangetsu, and slashed in the wrong direction…

…Hitting Thunder Wolf right in the face. This cut the mask in half, revealing the truth about Thunder Wolf.

"Kuroza," said Right, confused all of a sudden. "Wait, you're Thunder Wolf?"

"Afraid so," said Kuroza. "However, it's not over yet."

"Oh, right," said Right, placing a card face down and passing the rest of his turn."

Kuroza drew for turn, and said, "I tribute the two remaining monsters to special summon the Great Black Dragon, The 'Great Elder Dragon- Fatalis' to the field in attack mode. Your fate is sealed! Let the Legendary Black Dragon judge your life!" All of a sudden, the skies went dark, and a massive black dragon appeared on the field. Most people mistook it for a Red Eyes Black Dragon, but then saw that its stats were Blue-Eyes Level. This was the Great Black Dragon, Fatalis, the Gen 2 _Monster Hunter_ Nightmare creature.

Great Elder Dragon- Fatalis (10 star/ 3000 attack/ 1000 defense)

"Now, Fatalis," said Kuroza, it is time to end this, Finish them off with Fireball Barrage on Bravo!"

Fatalis reared its head and fired three fireballs at Bravo, destroying him in an explosive blaze.

Right: 1300/ Thunder Wolf: 2600

"I will not finish you off just yet," said Kuroza, "For I now set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Great," said Right, drawing for turn…

"_Unleash me,_" said a voice, all of a sudden, in Right's Head. "_The time is now! You need my power if you are gonna be able to destroy him!_"

"Alright," said Right, no longer ignoring the voice, which he had for the last 3 turns. "I activate the Second of Helheim Forest's effects, sending all the Lockseed counters on the field spell from play to special summon 'Helheim Overlord- Demushu' to the field in attack mode! Time to really end this!" All of a sudden, the field seemed to blur, only for a red humanoid monster to appear on the field. This was one of the more powerful denizens of the Helheim Forest, Demushu, the Overlord.

Helheim Overlord- Demushu (10 star/ 3000 attack/ 3000 defense)

"Demushu has 3 different effects," said Right, "Depending on the type of monster on the field. First off, since there are no Plant-type monsters on your side of the field, he can change their types to Plant or Insect-type monsters. Second, he cannot be blocked by Plant or Insect-type monsters. And finally, I can sack half my LP to destroy all monsters but this creature. And I activate that last effect right now."

Demushu then seemed to raise his hand into the air. All of a sudden, a massive energy ball appeared in his hand, and he threw it at Kuroza's field, destroying all the monsters on that side of the field. However, the shockwave hit Right's own field as well, destroy all his armored Riders.

Right: 650/ Thunder Wolf: 2600

"And now," said Right, "Time to end this. I have Demushu attack you directly for full damage!" Demushu rushed over to Kuroza and punched him right in the gut.

"Not gonna end this way," said Kuroza, "For if I am gonna fall, I'm taking you with me. I activate the last trap card on my field, 'Final Spirit Blast'! This activates when my Life points reach 0, and allows me to hit you with damage equal to the number of monsters sent to my graveyard from play by effects x 400. You only destroyed 2 monsters, so you take 800 damage..." As Kuroza fell to the ground, a blue fireball seemed to launch from his graveyard, hitting Right square in the chest.

Right: 0/ Thunder Wolf: 0

RESULT: DRAW!

Everyone on the grounds who saw that duel gasped. Noone had ever managed to beat Kuroza, let alone forced him into a draw. Because Right was he first to do so, everyone cheered his name for the rest of the day.

"You alright," asked Right, rushing to Kuroza.

"Yeah," said Kuroza, "You know what, You can have the win."

"What," said Right, "But it was a draw, wasn't it? It just wouldn't feel right if I just took a win from you."

"Fair enough," said Kuroza, getting into a sitting position. "Still, I do owe you an explanation."

"That's right," said Right, "Who hire you? I heard you only take on challenges when you are hired to do so, so someone must be pulling the strings."

"That is easy enough to answer," said Kuroza, "Ask yourself, who is the one person who would try to push you into working hard at everything you have done? When you have the answer to that, you will have to ask if it is worth vindication."

"I know only one person who would do so," said Right, "And it is not really worth it. She did help me get over my fear after all."

"Could have been worse," said Kuroza, "At least we managed to beat it out of ya."

"Yeah," said Right, copying the 10th Doctor. Then the pair of them laughed for the rest of the afternoon.

-Meanwhile: at the Student Council room-

It would seem it is almost time to implement our final plans," said a shadowy figure. The Student Council room was pitch black, and 6 shadowy figures sat in the room, discussing their plans.

-Next Time-

Reika: Hi, everyone! This is the ever-popular Vlog Queen of Yggdrasil, Reika Kaminari with the next chapter preview. As ever, Right, My love, is the center of my world. However, to get to him, I must first get rid of that stupid Kuroza. However, the only way to do so, is a Labyrinth Duel. However, because of the circumstances, Kuroza brings his big guns. Next Time on _Yu-gi-oh! Musou:_

Fire with Fire!

Burning Labyrinth Duel of Love!

Kuroza: Reika, you IDIOT!

Armored Rider Gridon

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1200/Defense: 1800

Effect: When this monster is attacked, switch this monster to defense position. While it is in defense position, this monster cannot be destroyed by monsters with 2000 attack points or higher.

Armored Rider Kurokage Trooper

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1200/Defense: 800

Effect: This monster gains 500 attack points for each monster with 'Armored Rider Kurokage Trooper' in its name on the field.

Armored Rider Kurokage

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 1000/Defense: 800

Effect: This monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.

Armored Rider Bravo

5 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2000/Defense: 1500

Effect: When a monster on your field with 'Armored Rider' in its name, other than this one is attacked, redirect that attack to this monster. If a monster with 'Armored Rider Zangetsu' is on the field, this monster gains 1000 attack points and gains the effect 'If a monster on the field with 'Armored Rider Zangetsu' is selected as the target of an attack, redirect that attack to this monster.'

Armored Rider Zangetsu

5 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2600/Defense: 1500

Effect: When this monster destroys a monster on your opponent's side of the field and destroys it, this monster can attack a second time in a row.

Helheim Overlord- Demushu

10 star

Attribute: Fire

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attack: 3000/Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster hits the field, choose one of the following effects:

Opponent's Monsters become Plant or Insect Type

Plant Type and Insect Type monsters cannot block this monster's attack.

Spend half your remaining LP to destroy all monsters on the field except this one.

Fatalis

10 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Dragon

Attack: 3000/Defense: 1000

Flavor Text: A legendary black dragon said to have prowled these lands from the days of old. Many skilled hunters have sought to challenge it, but none ever return. A monster shrouded in mystery...

Giaprey

4 star

Attribute: Water

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

Attack: 1300/Defense: 800

Effect: Once per turn, Target one monster on your opponent's side of the field and add a counter to that monster. Opponent's monster loses 100 attack points for each counter. If the target monster has 0 attack points, it is sent to the top of your opponent's deck. If the target monster is sent to the top of the deck 3 times total, it is sent to the graveyard instead.

Genprey

4 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

Attack: 1300/Defense: 800

Effect: Once per turn, you can search your deck for 1 "Gendrome" and add it to your hand. Once per turn, when this monster attacks a monster on your opponent's side of the field, you may choose to switch that monster to defense position instead of destroying it. It cannot be switched for 2 turns.

Vespoid

3 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Insect/Effect

Attack: 1300/Defense: 800

Effect: Once per turn, when this monster attacks a monster on your opponent's side of the field, you may choose to switch that monster to defense position instead of destroying it. It cannot be switched for 2 turns.

Gendrome

5 star

Attribute: Wind

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

Attack: 2100/Defense: 1000

Effect: Can only special summon when there are one or more Dinosaur-type monsters on your side of the field with "Genprey" in their name. Once per turn, discard one card from your hand to target one monster on your opponent's side of the field and destroy it. Once per turn, discard one card to switch the battle position of one monster on the field to defense position. It cannot be switched for 2 turns.

Jaagi

3 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: Reptile/Effect

Attack: 1000/Defense: 1000

Effect: If you have 2 or more monsters on your side of the field of different types, you can special summon this monster to the field in attack position.

Ludroth

4 star

Attribute: Earth

Type: reptile

Attack: 1600/Defense: 1000

Flavor Text: Salamander-like creature.

Zinogre

8 star

Attribute: Light

Type: Dragon/Effect

Attack: 2800/Defense: 1000

Effect: Once per turn, discard one Monster card from your hand to target one monster on your opponent's side of the field and destroy it.

Monster Hunter Food Chain

Continuous Spell Card

Effect: Once per turn, you may tribute one monster to special summon a monster one level higher.

Hive Defense

Trap card

Effect: Activate only when you have a monster with Vespoid on your side of the field. Negate a single attack this turn.

= Hand to Hand

= 'Grape'

= 'Dragon Cannon'

= 'Acknowledged by Providence'

Well, there you have it. That ends the first true introduction to the first three characters. Tune in next time as we introduce Reika, the Vlog Queen (Self-styled), and the Hidden secret of Kuroza's. Also, the Student Council should feel familiar. If you have read my other series, you should be able to figure out what kind of characters they are gonna be.


End file.
